mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Curran vs. Ronnie Mann
The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator summer series featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Curran pulled out of a leg kick very early. Mann seemed very game. Four thirty-five. Curran landed a nice left hook. Mann landed a good leg kick. Four fifteen. Mann landed an inside kick. Four minutes gone. Curran landed a good left hook there in an exchange. Curran landed a good flying knee to the chin. Three thirty-five. Mann's chin is impressive. Mann missed a high front kick. Three fifteen. Mann landed a leg kick. Three minutes remaining. Mann missed a combo ending with a missed high kick. Two thirty-five remaining. Mann blocked a front kick to the body. Both fighters were fighting rather cautiously. Two fifteen. Curran missed a flying knee and landed a left hook there to the clinch. Mann kneed the body with two minutes. Curran kneed the thigh. He got a trip to guard. One thirty-five. Mann worked rubber guard. Curran was slamming out of it or attempting to. "Power out!" One fifteen. One minute. Curran escaped there and stood out. He stood over Mann. He came down to guard there. He passed to half-guard. Thirty-five. He landed a left hand. Another elft hammerfist. He wanted a choke from the top, maybe a D'arce. Fifteen with a left hand frm Curran. He wanted that D'arce as he stepped over still further. Curran landed a left hand and a left hammerfist. The first round ended. 10-9 Curran. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mann landed a good leg kick there. Curran missed another flying knee. Mann ate a right hand in an exchange there. Four thirty-five. Curran grazed with a counter right hand. Four fifteen as Mann landed a leg kick. Mann missed a front kick. Four minutes. Curran is a sniper according to Jimmy Smith. Mann landed a jab there. Three thirty-five as Curran grazed with a body kick. Mann landed a body kick of his own. Mann landed a leg kick there. Three fifteen. Mann landed a counter left hook. Three minutes. Curran missed a double flying knee and dodged the counter. Curran blocked a high kick there. Two thirty-five as Mann blocked one himself. Curran landed a good jab there nicely. Curran missed a right narrowly. Two fifteen. Curran was trying to jab a lot here. He faked a flying knee. Two minutes. Curran landed a good body kick there nicely. Mann landed a nice counter right. Curran landed a left hook nicely. One thirty-five. "Take him down!" The crowd cheered. One fifteen as Mann stuffed a single, Curran kneed the body and ate one as they broke. One minute. There was a mouse under Mann's right eye. Curran landed a good right hand. Curran landed a stiff left jab. There was a mouse growing under Mann's right eye. Thirty-five remaining. Mann landed a leg kic. Curran missed a flying knee and worked a double. Mann worked a standing guillotine. Fifteen. Bothw ere working ahrd. They rolled. They scrambled. Curran was on top in side control but Mann still had the choke. The second round ended. 10-9 Curran but closer. "Go to war this round. You're too good to let this slip away, Ronnie," his corner told him. "You worked too hard for this." The third round began and they touched gloves. Curran landed a pair of jabs. Four thirty-five. Curran landed a leg kick. Mann missed a right hand. Four fifteen. They circled. Four minutes. Curran landed a jab and Mann landed a left hook after missing a right. Mann landed a nice leg kick. Three thirty-five. Curran blocked a high kick. Three fifteen. Curran landed a right. Three minutes. Curran landed a good leg kick there. Two thirty-five. They circled. Mann landed a leg kick and ate a jab. Mann checked a elg kick. Curran landed a stiff left jab with two fifteen and a hard inside kick there. Curran landed a body kick. Two minutes. Curran missed a flying knee. Curran landed a nice counter right. One thirty-five. Curran landed a nice jab and another there. He landed a good right hand. He landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Mann landed a leg kick. One minute. Curran missed another flying knee. He landed a good leg kick. The crowd was hooting and booing. Mann landed a counter right and dodged a flying knee and another. Thirty. Curran landed another left jab. He nussed a flying knee, Curran got a single with fifteen. He had the back with both hooks. He worked a choke. Curran turtled up into a guillotine. The third round ended. 10-9 Curran, 30-27 Curran. 29-28 from Greg Jackson, 30-27, 30-27 UD for Curran.